dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Dragon Bones
} |name = The Lost Dragon Bones |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Blackmarsh |end = Dragon skeleton head |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Blackmarsh |rewards = See rewards section |previous = None |next = Worked to the Bone |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Background While exploring Blackmarsh, the Warden might come across dragon bones scattered througout the area. Five bone fragments must be collected and then placed at the skeletal remains of a long dead dragon. Once all of the fragments have been reuinted with the remains, the barrier that obstucts the path is destroyed. Following the path leads to the Queen of the Blackmarsh, a dragon that has come through a tear in the veil. Walkthrough Heading left at the entrance of the Blackmarsh leads to a fenced area with a piece of dragon bone laying on the ground next to a dragon skull. Replacing the bone back in the skull begins a quest to find the remaining four fragments. In order to complete the quest, the entire area will have to be explored for the bones. Once all of the bones have been replaced, the barrier is removed and the Warden can move down the path to encounter the spectral dragon. Location of Bones *One bone can be found near the circle rocks at the back of the marsh *One bone can be found in front of the dragon's head up the left path after you enter the Marsh *One bone can be found in back of the castle at the docks *One bone can be found near a treasure chest behind one of the fade portals *One bone can be found in the ruined house near Kristoff's body, next to a locked chest Strategy The Queen of the Blackmarsh is a slightly difficult encounter if it's not understood that the fight is broken up into two main phases. During the first phase, the Queen acts as a basic dragon. In this form, she is resistant to lightning attacks, the basic tail knockback that affects anything behind her, a back leg kick that does decent damage and knockback to players close to her tail but on the side, and a lightning breath attack that targets anything in front of her thus quaffing Elixirs of Grounding can be a great help. The second phase involves lightning balls arranged in a circle around the Queen, who has taken on a form that is still attackable, but will not cause any damage to the player and their party. The lightning balls need to be killed as quickly as possible, as when they reach the center of the circle, where the Queen is, they heal her for a decent amount. As the fight goes on, the lightning balls phase occurs more often, and the Queen appears to do more damage. The lightning balls can be frozen, stunned, and paralyzed. It is advisable to have all characters set to take a health poultice when health gets low. Any mages or archers should stand far enough away to avoid the dragon's attacks, but close enough to jump in and start killing the lightning balls when they appear. As the orbs move toward the Queen, attack them from the opposite side to score Backstabs as a Rogue. Result The Eldest Dragonbone is located in a Pile of Dragonbone Rubble, it is used for making Vigilance in the quest Worked to the Bone. She may drop any of the following: *Spellminder *Toque of the Oblivious *Rough-Hewn Pendant *Earthbound See also